


Daily Life of Silver the Hedgehog

by seekingSolar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Inspired by Bob and George the Comic Strip, Memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Silver is Depressed, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: Not all universes where stories take place are made the same.Some are nonsensical, others complex and fully planned out.This one, however?It’s, at the same time, neither of those..And both.Here we follow one hedgehog named Silver, who is a time traveller, as well as able to use telekinetic powers, but nowadays?..He doesn’t really do much of anything.





	Daily Life of Silver the Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my lack of a computer, DLoStH is going to be starting off as a fanfiction.  
> It’s going to actually be a sprite-based webcomic in the future, like what this was inspired by, being Bob and George the comic strip. When I do get a computer, though, it will end up as a recreation of this story and a continuation, supposing I somehow finish it.
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoy Daily Life of Silver the Hedgehog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters are going to be relatively short, except for the important ones.  
> This one marks the beginning of the comic, and the start of the Humble Beginnings arc.
> 
> I’m aware the characterizations are going to be a lot different, but.. hey, this isn’t the real Sonic universe.

**beep**

**BEEP**

**BEEEEEEP!**

 

Silver woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. Seeing as modern problems require modern solutions, he proceeds to use telekinesis to chuck the alarm clock out of his window. Realizing what he did, he quickly got himself up, opened his bedroom door, and hollered downstairs. “BLAZE! I need a new alarm clock again!”

”Damnit, Silver! This is the 4th time this week we’ve needed a new one!” Blaze practically screamed her response. Silver winced a bit. _“I.. I can just go buy a new one myself-“_  he stuttered slightly.

”You better, because I’m not going to buy another one. I’ve wasted too much money already this week.” Blaze grumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

About 10 minutes later, Silver finishes his breakfast and heads to the nearest MeijerMart.

At some point he ends up getting lost looking for wherever the alarm clocks are, so he just buys an apple and calls it a day.

...Also, maybe he shouldn’t go home for a while, or Blaze would be pissed he didn’t actually buy an alarm clock.


End file.
